


First Steps

by sunnysummoner



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysummoner/pseuds/sunnysummoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce adopts a kid. Clark is certain he has misheard for the first time in his life.  Pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

At first, Clark couldn't believe his ears.

"You adopted a _kid_?"

Bruce heaved a long-suffering sigh.

"For the fourth time, Clark, yes."

Clark leaned back, running a hand through his hair.

"Its just... Bruce, this is big. Why? You just-- you're not the type. Don't take that the wrong wa--"

"Clark," Bruce replied firmly. "You know his story. You know why."

Clark turned to his now-cold apple pie, picking at it a little. He sighed.

"I get it. I do. But, Bruce, you don't know anything about kids."

Clark could hear (literally hear) Bruce purse his lips. He looked up.

Bruce tried to play it off, casually stirring his coffee. But Clark could see right through it. He wasn't a reporter for nothing. Bruce was clearly a little troubled. He _didn't_ know anything about kids. For so long, he'd been Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy, and Batman, scourge of the criminal underground. Someone split in two, deprived of a normal childhood. Bruce could evidently see the criticism and uncertainty in Clark's face.

"It's too late now. He's moving in tonight."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Bruce mirrored Clark's expression. "Perhaps I wanted to give you an exclusive. What headline will you use? 'Bruce Wayne's Latest Stunt'? 'Eccentric Billionaire Adopts Boy for Unknown Reasons'? I know what they will say, Clark. They'll make him a publicity stunt. I thought I would preempt that."

He shared a significant look with Clark. "I need someone I trust to be fair.

Clark nodded once and replied, not entirely seriously. "I get an exclusive? Generous of you, Bruce."

Bruce's mouth twitched, like he suppressed a slight smile.

"I just want to do my best with him. This is the start."

Clark fully smiled and pulled out paper and pen from his coat.

"Can I quote that?"


End file.
